dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Midday Dragon
The Midday Dragon is an epic dragon of the Sun element. Appearance The midday dragon is quite large, no matter what age, and has golden scales that glow radiantly at noon. Its shadow, no matter what time it is, is always beneath it. Abilities Weapons Midday dragons' have a lot of power in their legs useful to kick. Defenses The midday dragon is very warm, especially at the top of its body, and so are its legs it uses to attack. Other Abilities As the shadow is always directly below it, it cannot be found by looking for a shadow, except when you stand in front of it and you can see it without only seeing the shadow. Breath Weapon The midday dragon produces a hot flame which is as bright as the sun at noon. Weaknesses The neck is much colder than the rest of the body and has the thinnest skin, making it, combined with the huge size, an easy target. Habitat Regions The midday dragon lives in certain places of the Sandara Desert and a family is known to live in an open place of the Forests of Schloss. Preferred Home Midday dragons prefer warm places with the sun visible during midday. Sheltering/Nesting Midday dragons put their head and neck in the sand (or ground) for defense instead of building actual nests. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Midday dragons are very friendly and even let younger dragons run between their legs as a shade. Social Order Families live together, but it does not happen much that a midday dragon family meets another family. Relationship to Wizards Midday dragons will happily offer shade to wizards. Diet Midday dragons are herbivores. The ones in the Forests of Schloss are not all picky about their food, while the ones in the Sandara Desert eat Vitrum Scyphi (the whole plant, not just the nectar), Sandarian Saguaros, Cacti-Snacks and the Sandarian Cacti. When in a park Breeding You need a Dawn Dragon and a Dusk Dragon to breed a midday dragon when it is available. You can also breed one at any time with a midday dragon and a Galaxy/Epic dragon. Habitats Midday dragons can only thrive in Celestial, Meridiem, Sun and Omnitats. How to care for The midday dragon does not require a lot of care, rather they will try to care for the visitors of your park instead. Favorite Treat Midday dragons do not have any preferences, though they hate Blushrooms more than any other dragon. Life Cycle Mating Midday dragons live along with their family, and as they rarely encounter other families, they will mostly mate with a cousin or even brother/sister. Birth The mother is celebrated and cared for as long as the egg isn't hatched. After it does so, a grand celebration will be held for the baby. Infancy An infant plays with and gets trained by older adolescents of their family. Adolescence Adolescents play with the infants. Adulthood Adults will care more about "adult things" rather than playing, even though their children remain very important in their lives. Life Span The life cycle of a midday dragon looks a lot like that of a human. They become around 80-100 years old when not ill, but the older the weaker they become. History Discovery The midday dragon was discovered when the wizard who started The Great Dragon Faire came across a family when traveling to dragon parks to start the event. He took the family along and sold the eggs as prizes. Origin of name The wizard named them midday dragons for the fact they always have the effect of the midday sun above them. Notable Dragons *Eve (W. Wiggleswand) Category:Sun Category:Epic Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Herbivores Category:Quadruped Dragons Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Schloss Category:Inhabitants of the Sandara Desert